


All Was Absolute Silence Behind Us

by Violsva



Series: Vi's Biscuitverse Ficlets [2]
Category: Biscuitverse - Faerymorstan, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biscuitverse, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Fanfic of Fanfic, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Problems, which is currently not going so well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four people leaving a building at night.</p><p>Fits between chapters two and three of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3951385/chapters/8859043">A Carriage Full of Secrets</a>, which you should read anyway because it's excellent. Makes no sense without context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Was Absolute Silence Behind Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Carriage Full Of Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951385) by [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan). 



> As the summary says, this is [Biscuitverse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/81361) fanfic rather than Sherlock fanfic, which means that the events of His Last Vow were extremely different. Go read, it's lovely.

Rain washed the street outside the grim cement building. John and Mary walked through the parking lot, more than two metres apart, both staring straight ahead. Just behind, Sherlock was glancing between them in a way he’d probably refuse to call frantic. Molly sighed quietly.

They all stopped at the sidewalk. Before the silence could get even more awkward, Mary said, “I’m going home.”

“Right, I’m going to Baker Street,” said John quickly and furiously.

They both avoided looking at Sherlock. He jerked his head back and forth between them again.

“I have something very important to do come on Molly TAXI!” he gasped, grabbing her arm and running into the street. He was lucky they weren’t run over, but the cab stopped and he shoved Molly in before him.

“St. Bart’s Hospital,” he said. Molly frowned at him.

“You’re not going to Bart’s at midnight after _that_ ,” she said. “ _I_ ’m certainly not.”

“Apparently I’m going alone then.”

Molly rolled her eyes. “Ignore him,” she told the driver. “Change of plans.” She gave him her own address.

“What?”

“You can sleep on my couch, and you _will_ be sleeping tonight, Sherlock. Things will look better in the morning.”

“Will they?”

Molly glanced out the back window. “Well. Maybe.”

Sherlock hunched over miserably. Molly sighed. “Come on, I have penguin biscuits.”


End file.
